Frost Burnt
by 13bookworm
Summary: (I MEANT MILD KISSING WHEN I SAID ADULT THEMES) Milori lost everything in a day, his love and his father, but what if he were given a second chance to find love again? Would he just end up pushing everyone away? Clarion has always been kept on the inside, but when she is invited to parties right and left she'll finally have her chance to escape. Will she too find a love of her own?


**AT THE MOST THERE WILL BE MILD KISSING IN 1 OR TWO CHAPTERS!**

* * *

Milori stood shaking as he stared down at his dying father. He dropped to his knees, hypnotized by the shard of ice jutting out of his father's upper chest. Tears began to form in his eyes and it was impossible to look away. Oh why couldn't he just turn away!

Slowly he removed the shard and his father let out a painful grunt. Immediately Milori placed his hand over the open wound. "You're going to be ok, everything will be fine. I'll get you out of here."

"You," the sparrowman in his arms breathed, "You betrayed me!".

"No!". Milori couldn't continue his sentence as something suddenly tore through his side. When his hand shot to his side he felt icy cold blood on his fingertips. He turned to see the same shard of ice that he had pulled out of his father in that very man's hand.

"You are not my... son..." The old sparrowman slowly closed his eyes and became motionless as he took his last breath.

Milori's sadness quickly turned into anger. He got to his feet as he picked up the shard. "I chose her over you for a reason!". In the next instant he threw it with all his might at the far wall. It pierced deep into the wall. Adrenaline continued to course through him as he breathed in and out heavily.

He began to storm off angrily when there was a loud and sudden cracking noise. Cracks began to form in the wall and spread towards the ceiling. Milori looked up when flakes of ice fell. An entire block of ice then began to plummet at him. He easily rolled out of the way. The boulder stood still in the middle of the room. All was silent.

The ceiling then shattered completely. Milori stumbled to his feet as he tried to run out of the room. He was almost at the door, but at the same time the ice was practically crashing into him. In the next instant he had leaped out the doorway and was sliding across the floor. Milori sat up and stared at the ice stuck between the two doors.

He turned his gaze towards the ceiling and closed his eyes in an attempt to catch his breath. After a few moments he opened his eyes and saw a large crack begin to form above him. The entire palace was going to collapse and with everyone in it.

"Sire!".

Milori turned to see two guards running towards him. The two helped him to his feet once more. "Sire, are you alright? Where is the king?".

"There's no time for that! Get everyone out now!".

"Yes, your majesty."

They ran back down the hallway where they had come from and Milori ran in the opposite direction. He shouted to everyone he passed to get out.

Then someone suddenly grabbed him by the arm, his nursemaid, Lali. "Milori, what is going on? What happened to you?" she said, noticing the bloody gash down the side of his back.

"Look, the entire castle is coming down! Get everyone out as quick as you can, and make sure we have everyone!". He began running down the hallway again.

"And where are you going?". He just turned to her and just with the expression on his face she knew. "Go!".

Milori continued on and slid down the nearby stairs into a large room. It was empty, but how? She was supposed to be here! Then out of nowhere Milori was pinned face down to the ground. When he turned his head he saw a familiar face, "Minister?".

"I will not let you destroy everything we have worked for!".

"We?".

"I have always served under your father. We've been planning this for hundreds of years. He may be gone, but you still can't stop this from happening!".

"I won't let you ruin anymore lives!". Milori flipped over and kicked the minister away.

The minister stood up laughing and walked back over to him. "Don't you remember? I'm the one that taught you how to fight!". He kicked his foot under Milori's legs and the prince fell to the ground.

"Not everything I know I learned from you!". Milori pounded his fist into the floor and it smashed to pieces. They both fell to the room below. He sat up and searched for the Minister. He was knocked out on a pile of broken ice.

"Milori?" a voice called out.

"Siron?". Milori gazed around the room once more. "Siron, is that you?".

"Here."

He quickly spotted her and ran in her direction. Her hands were bound together in chains which he easily snapped without hurting her. Milori quickly pulled her into a loving embrace. Her blond hair was messy, and her skin was nearly blue from the cold. She was the lone heir to the throne of Pixie Hollow. How could he let her be trapped down here so long.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

There was a sudden groan from the other side of the room and Milori tensed. "Siron?".

Siron darted over to where the voice had come from and Milori watched in confusion. He could hear her whisper things like 'It's going to be ok' and 'You'll be ok'. She turned to him suddenly and motioned for him to come over. Under a block of ice was a sparrowman, one Milori had never even seen before.

"Please," Siron begged.

Milori carefully lifted the ice off of him and slid it across the room. Siron took the sparrowman's hand in her own stared down at him for a few moments as he smiled back up at her. "Why? You didn't have to do this. You could have just let me be crushed,".

"I lo..." he began before the was a sudden rumble.

Milori looked over to see their only escape was blocked off by ice. He turned back to the others as they stared at him expectantly. "Can he walk?".

The sparrowman tried to get up, but grunted in pain. "Don't make it worse," Siron stated.

Milori knelt down beside him and pulled him onto his back. "Hurry, we need to get out of here."

"But how are we supposed to get out of here?".

"Leave that to me, just follow me."

She obliged and they ran to the front wall. Milori bashed his fist into it, making a hole wide enough for them to escape through. They leaped through and Milori dropped the sparrowman into the snow before he himself collapsed to the ground.

He could hear the chatter of many fairies and sparrowman around them. It was a challenge to stay awake until he felt a searing pain in his side. Milori sat up surrounded by red snow and staring at Lali. One of her hands was stained red. He looked at his side and saw blood dried and matted to his clothing and skin. He groaned and turned his head towards Siron. She was kissing the sparrowman he had rescued.

Something cracked and broke deep inside him. All the memories he had of her meant nothing now. They had always been friends, even when they were told that one day they were to be married. All along he had come closer and closer to falling in love with her. Now he realised that she had never felt the same way. All he had ever wanted was for her to be happy and if this man, whom he had never met, did that then so be it.

Milori groaned in pain again as his wound was treated and cleaned. "Stay still, otherwise it will hurt more," Lali ordered.

He let out a sigh and turned his head away. "Where is Cadmar? Someone please tell me where he is!" a voice begged. Milori recognised that voice, Koriah, the minister's wife. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth. It would be terrible if her last thought of her husband was him as a traitor.

Lali patted his shoulder and he got up. All was silent and everyone was staring at him. He looked into Koriah's eyes and saw tears begin to form in them. Milori took a few steps forward and now he was barely a foot away from her. She was officially in tears now and he hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry," he paused a moment, "Just know that he gave his life trying to save everyone else. His last words were to make sure you were alright and to take care of you,". She cried even harder into his shoulder now, but he didn't mind.

After a short while Lali and one of the guards pulled her away from him. Milori hated lying to her, even if it was for the better. Koriah had taken care of him for years after his mother had died, but he knew that she had been lied to countless times. By Cadmar, by the king, and now Milori was being added to the list.

"Milori?".

He turned to see Siron looking in his direction and he flew over to her.

"Look, I know our marriage was..."

"It's ok."

"What?".

"You should be able to chose who you fall in love with, I don't want to stop you."

She smiled and brought her hand to his cheek. He held her hand there a moment and smiled back. "Thank you."

He nodded to her before turning and walking off. Something made him twinge, he knew he couldn't continue lie to himself. Although Milori hated to admit it, he was jealous, jealous of this sparrowman for taking the one person he ever truly loved. Who was he to claim Siron as his own? This man had only known her for a few weeks and he gained control over her. Milori hated him, not Siron, just him.

It was only a few weeks before the wedding commenced. Of course Milori attended out of respect, and the fact that Siron was still his best friend. All the while though he would just stare at the sparrowman with complete and utter hatred. Though from time to time he would glance at her, thinking how beautiful she was and how much he had wished she was marrying him instead.

Over the first few days he had learned many things about this sparrowman. His name was Teribus, and he was the king of the fire fairies. When he had found out about Siron's capture he had gone to rescue her, but he was thrown in the dungeon along with her. The worst thing he had to sit through was how they had fallen in love, or at least he had thought it was the worst. The absolute worst thing was when Siron had told him that she was pregnant and Teribus was the father. That was why they were getting married so soon and it was also another reason to hate him even more.

A few months later a princess, named Clarion, was born. The moment Milori held her there was a sudden spark in him. He could feel something inside that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was overwhelming, and the instant Clarion was back in Siron's arms he ran. He ran straight out of the tree and out of the warm seasons.

At one point he couldn't take it anymore and he began to pound his anger into the nearby trees. Everything had fallen apart, he lost his father and the girl he loved all at once, but now he felt something, something warm. What was this feeling? It was something Milori had never felt before, but he just wasn't ready to feel again. He had to get away, as far away as he could.

Milori continued on and eventually found himself running across a frozen lake. He suddenly tripped and ended up sliding on his back. When he finally stopped he was near the center of the lake. As he began to stand up the ice exploded into cracks, and he fell into the freezing water.

* * *

**This is the start of a new story. Please review if you want me to right more. Future chapters will have implied adult themes. Nothing will be described or said directly. It's going to be a put the pieces together kind of thing. So if you get it you get it. If you don't I will not explain it. AT THE MOST THERE WILL BE MILD KISSING IN 1 OR TWO CHAPTERS!**

**I have also made a google plus page for this story; b/116283134348356573234/116283134348356573234/posts/p/pub?hl=en**


End file.
